


The Only Omega

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You were the only omega in your circle of friends and family of hunters, so when lost your parents, the alpha, Winchester brothers took you in.





	The Only Omega

Being the only omega in your circle isn’t as pleasing as it sounds. You weren’t exactly locked up or anything, but you were more of a prized item, protected, and cherished. It’s also hard as you were a hunter. It was a danger especially when there are alphas involved, so you had to result to using scent blockers.

Through hunting, you have lost your parents, you’ve lost your surrogate father as well, now you were under the wing of the Winchester brothers.

It wasn’t a dream come true, for you that is.

Being surrounded by two alphas made living harder. You often couldn’t handle them, not in bad way, everything seemed to be heightened, even your heat cycles. It became troublesome when you started to live alone with them. Thankfully, your beta of a best friend, Charlie keeps you in tack. You were going insane. All that’s running around your head was the scent of Dean. Yes, you were attracted to him but it was rather stronger.

Charlie likes to particularly tease you that you might be sharing a soulbond with him.

To Dean, it was quite different. He has been attracted to you since you two had been introduced by Bobby a few years ago. He showed more care for you, protecting you no matter what, concerned for your well being all the time, and it wasn’t because he’s attracted to you, when he met you, it was just like his sixth sense. He was definitely _attracted_ to you, one way or another.

Dean and Sam had to leave purposely during your heat, as it was quite unbearable for them, more so on Dean. Your scent was just so intoxicating to him. The first time that he was around you during your heat, he knew there and then that he has a kind of bond with you. It was full proof.

* * *

“(Y/n), y'ready?!” You heard Dean call out.

“Yeah, just a sec.” You called back as you zipped up your bag. Once you got to the garage, you threw you bag in the trunk and went in the backseat. “You sure you can handle this?” Sam asked. You rolled your eyes. “I may be an omega but I’m a raised hunter.” You said and he just gave you a look. You sighed. “Yeah, yeah, Sam. I mean, you two can’t exactly strip in front of men…” You said and Dean snickered.

“But this is vamp, (y/n), we all know your history with vamps.” He carefully said. You sighed again. “I was 14, that was 15 years ago.” You said and he nodded. “Okay, okay.” He replied, defeated. You smirked. “But you know the drill, (y/n), when something happens, you call us.” Dean said, looking at you through the rear mirror. You nodded.

You got to Colorado at the heap of the afternoon and you were exhausted. You had driven baby for the last 4 hours and when you finally found a motel, you decided to crash. Sam went out and look around the bar and had promised would buy food when he came back.

That left you with Dean. Alone. An alpha.

Not that you haven’t been alone with Dean, it was just, you’re feeling weird-ish around him lately. Dean seemed to have noticed that but has never mentioned it. You seemed a little fidgety, a little out of place, and it worried him to no end. He knew it was your heat and he knew he was the reason of your distress, he can practically smell it.

You two had a pretty confusing relationship, you two would flirt with each other but it was all fun and games until another alpha was around you. The alpha in him stands out and he’d be a tad too protective of you. You never seriously thought about it, you’d only think that he’s being like that because he didn’t want you to get hurt, for any alpha to just claim and mark you. _You were his_ in his mind.

Sam thinks so too. He already saw the signs in his brother’s and his best friend’s change, in fact he knew they had a stronger bond than normal.

“You okay, sweetheart?” He asked and you blinked then looked at him. You smiled and nodded. He internally sighed, then he remembered something. “You’re not going into heat, are you?” He asked, a little bit frantically. You giggled and shook your head. “Not in about a week and a half.” You said and he sighed in relief.

“You know, with using those scent blockers, people coin you as an Alpha.” He pointed out. You turned to him. “That would’ve been awesome. My childhood would’ve been different. I didn’t have to be so protected, you know.” You said. “But then I–” He stopped himself. You looked at him, expecting. “Nothing. Never mind.” He said and turned to the bathroom.

You sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. And it was about you being _his _omega. True mate. Soulbond. Call it whatever you like, but it was pretty obvious, outside your standpoints. But you both won’t give into it, for various reasons.

“Hey, Dean.” You called out before he got to the bathroom. “Yeah?” “Thanks for letting me come to this case, touchy subject and all .” You said and he smirked and gave a nod. “I don’t want to stop you from something you like, sweetheart.” He said and went in. _Yeah, except you. _You thought and sighed.

You slept on your side of the bed you and Dean are sharing and went through your phone, chatting with Charlie. By the time you got into shower and finished freshening up, Sam was back with food and of course, a 6 pack beer. You three ate, discussing about the possible locations of the vampire’s nest. There was a broken down, abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest and all the signs points there, according to you.

Sam and Dean readied the supplies for tomorrow and afterwards, you all went to bed. You get to choose which brother to sleep beside with, and you always almost choose Dean, not because you _like_him, because Sam can be a blanket hogger, and compared to your size, Sam was humongous.

Dean always wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you intimately close to his chest, his soft warm breath against the back of your neck. It always lulls you to sleep, being close to him in anyway possible. Your form always molds with Dean’s body, like a puzzle piece. He saw a mate in you, he saw a soulbond between the two of you. He was just as scared as you are in admitting your feeling for each other.

The next morning, you found yourself spooning Dean this time. You gently and quietly untangled yourself from his body but unluckily, he woke up wit your movements. “Hey, sorry to wake you.” You murmured when he looked at you, rubbing his eyes with a soft smile, looking at your ‘just woke up’ form. You slightly blushed. He looked over to Sam’s bed to see him still sleeping, it must be _really _early still.

“Why are you awake, sweetheart?” He asked. “I –I don’t know.” You said, shrugging. “I’m probably just gunna shower and get something to eat.” You said. “I’ll go with you.” He said. Your eyes widened and your blushed profusely. His eyes widened with realization as to what he said. “I mean, I’ll go with you when you get food.” He said, clearing his throat.

You bit your lip in slight embarrassment. “Uh, yeah, I’m gunna go ahead and shower.” You said and briskly walked to the bathroom after getting some clothes. Dean followed you with his eyes and when you shut the door he grinned to himself, looking at you adorably. He shook his head, smiling, as he stood up.

After you two were good to go, he drove to the diner a few miles down. “So how are you going to do tonight?” He asked. “Um, well, I have to go and dance on stage and stuff, when I see the vamp, I’ll go to him and you and Sam go follow me.” You said. “How would you know if it’s the vamp?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Dean, you’d know.” You said, giving him a look. He rolled his eyes.

All the way there, you were focused on the road, watching the trees go by, seeing no cars beside, behind, or in front of baby. You tapped your fingers on the door as you hummed along with whatever rock song Dean was playing. All the while, Dean would glance at you, watch you get lost in your own world. He loved watching you not think about anything. He loved seeing you entranced by yourself.

He had a half smile all the way there and it was all because of you, not that you knew that. He opened the door for you like a gentleman, he even had his hand on the small of your back. You were questioning him in your head, why was he doing these little actions that make your heart flutter, the butterflies in your stomach go wild.

You two didn’t speak to each other, just a mere eye glance then that’s the whole conversation. Dean didn’t realize until he almost reached for your hand in the car as to why you weren’t speaking to him. He was acting like a total boyfriend towards you. _Shit! She might not sleep beside me tonight._ He thought, angry at himself. With coffee, pancakes, and bacon, he drove back to the motel.

Sam was seated in his bed, drying his hair when you two came back with food. “Morning, Sam.” You greeted, sitting on one of the breakfast chairs. Dean set the food on the table and sat opposite of you. Sam smiled at you and sat down on the other chair. “So, I don’t think you even have to go to the strip club, (y/n).” He said. “Aw!” “Yes!” Dean and you both exclaimed, respectively. You glared at Dean and he just grinned at you.

You let out an annoyed sigh and rolled your eyes while Sam gave him a bitch face. “Oh, come on! Sweetheart, give or take, one of us really wants to see you in your lacy underwear.” He said and smirked. You grimaced. “How in the hell do you even know they’re lacy?” You asked. “I snood around.” He answered with a wink. “You’re disgusting.” You huffed. Sam rolled his eyes. “She’s right, Dean.” He scolded.

“So less job for me.” You announced and Sam nodded. “I think it’s best for us to just head to the warehouse and attack.” He said. “We to take into account how many vampires can possibly be there. It’s a nest, what if were outnumbered.” Dean argued. “I know, that’s why we’re going there tonight, estimate how many vampires are there and if we can tackle that, we attack.” Sam said. “So what are we going to do the whole day? What if one of the vamps are _in_ the club, we should go there first after sundown and we can torture information from him.” You said.

Sam considered this and Dean pursed his lips. “I think that’s a good idea.” He said. You fakely smiled. “I am not stripping.” You said. “I ain’t asking for it.” He replied with a halfhearted laugh. “You’re impossible, Dean.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Okay, you two, enough of this tensio–”

You screamed as pain shot through your whole body. You clutched your stomach and you fell on the ground, your body rapidly heating up. “No–no, this is impossible!” You manage to choke up through the searing pain. Your scent blocker was useless the moment you go into heat. The scent of your heat shot through Sam and Dean’s systems and they looked at you. Sam stepped back and Dean rushed to your side.

You were screaming in agony, your heat unexpectedly arriving a little too early. Dean held you against him and he carried you to the bed. Hot tears were falling down your face as you trembled in Dean’s arms. “(Y/n), sweetheart, I thought you weren’t going into heat in another week?” He asked. “I–I don’t know what’s happening!” You cried. “Shit, we can’t do this hunt now.” Sam said. You both looked at him. “I have to go, I can’t hold myself back, (y/n). I’m calling back up, whoever I can. Dean, take (y/n) back to the bunker.” Sam said. Dean nodded, holding you close. You closed your eyes, nuzzling into his neck, breathing harshly.

He immediately gathered yours and his things and dumped them on the trunk of baby, and he carried you in, sitting you in the front seat. He ran to his side and started the car, driving off towards Kansas.

Dean was holding himself back, he wanted to have you there and then, and so did you. “Dean.” You whimpered. “Sweetheart, hang on tight.” He murmured, caressing your hand as you shook. “We’re almost there. Good thing we’re only a state over.” He said. “I c–can’t take it anymore!” You screamed. You were wet, more than wet. You were _needing_. Your lust going over your head. “I want you, Dean.” You whined. “That’s the heat talking, (y/n).” He sternly said. “Then I would be lying to myself.” You said through sobs.

He glanced at you and stopped the car in the middle of the road.

“And you’re lying to yourself. Don’t tell me you don’t feel anything, Dean.” You said. “I know you feel it too. It’s more than some bond!” You added. He sighed. “I can’t do this to you, (y/–” You screamed as you felt your stomach clench, desperately wanting relief. Dean panicked, holding you. “Shit, (y/n), what’re you feeling?” He asked. “Aside from utter pain? I need to get off right now.” You said, giving him a deadly look.

“(Y/n)–” “Just tell me that you’re not attracted to me so I’d accept why you don’t want to do this!” You screamed, pushing him away. He only pulled you closer. “That’s not it, (y/n)! I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself!” He screamed back. “You want to know what I feel? I love you, okay! I’ve loved you since the day I met you! I knew you _are_ my mate since the day you walked into Bobby’s! I know it’s real, you and I share a soulbond! What’s stopping me is that, I’m afraid I’ll hurt you, one way or another! I’m afraid you’ll leave me! I’m afraid of a lot of things, (y/n)!” He reasoned.

Your tears were slowly flowing down your face now but you still listened to every word he said, letting it sink into you. “Since the day I met you, I knew I love you too.” You whispered. “I want you to be my mate, I want to acknowledge the soulbond too. I want you, Dean, wanted you before, wanting you now.” You said. “I don’t know why my heat has arrived early but I know the reason is you. I’m blindly desperate to have my mate, to ease my pain, Dean, I’m hurting because I want you, and I can’t wait another second more, I love you, Dean.” You added, breathily.

Dean looked directly at your eyes, searching its depths. “I love you too, (y/n).” He whispered as he cupped your cheek. He leaned in slowly and you closed your eyes, waiting for your lips to touch. You felt a spark of electricity as his soft lips were against yours. He opened his mouth just a little bit and you molded yours with his own, tilting your head to the side as you leaned in closer.

He pulled away to allow you both to breathe and he rested his forehead on yours. “And I’m so sorry I took so long to realize what I could’ve had. I’m sorry I was a coward–” You cut him off. “You’re not a coward, Dean, you’re scared.” You said, holding his face in your hands.“ He nodded and leaned in peck your lips. He pulled you against him as you tossed and turned, trying to relieve the ache between your legs, and as time passes, you grew tired and sleepy.

Dean sighed, brushing the hair off your face as your head rested on his lap as he drove back to the bunker. He ran his hands through your hair, soothing you as you shook. He took every ounce of self control he has in his body to not violate you, to do anything you didn’t want to. He could feel the alpha in him claw it’s way out to just mark you, make you his and only his. But he wasn’t just any alpha, he’s more than being dominant, he _loves _you.

Before the sun sets, the bunker was visible and Dean sighed in relief that you haven’t woken up from your heat trashing you around.

He carried you to your room and got some damp towels to place on your head as you were hot, but at the same time cold as well. You woke up with a burning urge to be touched. "Dean?” You asked, feeling someone’s hand caressing your back. You looked to your side, seeing Dean’s bright green eyes watching you intently. “How are you feeling? Want me to make you food?” He asked.

The searing pain you were feeling yesterday was less, but it was still there. “I want you, Dean.” You whispered, looking at his lips. He visibly gulped. “Please, Dean, alpha.” You begged.

Something must’ve clicked in him when you begged. The alpha in him tore through, looking at you possessively, lust overtaking his eyes, darkening them. “Claim me, mark me. I’m all yours, I’m your omega.” You whispered and he nodded. “And I’m all yours, your alpha.” He lightly growled.

You squeezed you legs, needing friction in between your thighs as you watched him with lust. He went in front of you and he pulled your shirt over your head, followed by your jeans. He then removed his layered clothing down to his boxers. You pushed him down and kissed down his chest, your hands roaming his abs. He groaned and flipped you both.

He pushed you down the bed, kissing you fiercely, his tongue taking the time to roam every inch of your mouth, dominating over yours. “My omega.” He muttered possessively as he trailed his kisses to you neck, looking for your sweet spot while he went in between your legs. Once he did, he sucked a mark, biting into your flesh as he pushed his hard cock into you.

You gasped out his name, your nails raking across his back as you arched into him. “You’re mine. You’re my omega.” He groaned against your skin as you moaned, pushing your body to him. “Alpha, please, move.” You breathed and he did, bucking his hips rapidly to you. He placed his forearms on either side of your face and your arms were still around his shoulder, your nails digging to his flesh, leaving tiny red marks to match the marks he placed on your neck and collarbone.

You moved your legs wider, allowing him to bury himself deeper into you, and the angle also allowed him to hit your g-spot with perfect accuracy. “Fuck, (y/n), you feel so fucking good.” He breathed. “Faster,” You gasped and he trailed his lips up to you, kissing your lips fiercely as he fucked you good and hard, eliciting pornographic sounds that are heavenly in his ears.

He raised your leg to rest in his shoulder and your head fell back as he pushed into you hard. “Dean, oh my god, please, fuck, I need your knot please!” You begged and he growled, nodding. He pulled up a bit and his hands went to your waist, holding you down. “Fuck, (y/n)!” He groaned, eyes closing as pleasure coursed through his body, a shiver running down his spine, his insides tingling with anticipation.

“Shit, sweetheart, _fuck._” He breathed and he looked into your face. “Look at me, omega.” He commanded and with every ounce of control your had on your body, you did, your eyes meeting his. “I love you, (y/n).” He then softly said. You melted right there and then, your body pulsing under him. “I love you too, Dean.” You whispered. He leaned down to kiss you, his tongue darting out to yours, licking your lower lip and he knotted you.

You let out a scream of pleasure against his mouth and held your body close to him.

* * *

Dean ran his hand up and down your back as you laid your head on his chest, the blanket wrapped around your body. You looked up at him to see him looking at you lovingly. He leaned down and kissed you softly. “I love you.” You murmured. “I love you too.”

Your phone then rang, cutting off your little bubble with Dean. You rolled over a bit and _'Sammy’_ flashed on the phone screen. You answered it. “Hey..” _“Hi, how are you?”_ He asked. “Sated, Sam, she’s pretty sated.” Dean answered with a proud smile. You rolled your eyes. Sam let out a disgusted sound and you giggled. “Sorry.” You mumbled. _“Anyway, glad you’re okay. Garth and some others he met and I are on our way to the nest.”_ He said. “Be careful.” You said then you two said your goodbyes and hung up.

You then saw a glimpse of the mark Dean left in your neck, just above your collarbone in your phone. You opened the camera and looked at it and head Dean let out a breathy chuckle, obviously proud of it. “Sick mark, (y/n).” He said. You rolled your eyes with a smile and leaned up to kiss him. “Not the only one marked, babe.” You said, glancing at his shoulders, lined with red. You took a picture and showed him. He chuckled and wrapped an arm on your shoulder, kissing the side of your head. “Sick marks.” He mumbled and you giggled.

“I should’ve done this years ago.” Dean said after a while. You looked at him. “It doesn’t matter now Dean, we’re together now.” You replied. “Well, we could have had pups running around, or your tummy’s growing with my pup or something.” He said and your heart swelled. You cupped his cheek and brought him to you, kissing him softly. “We have nothing to rush, Dean, I’m here and never leaving you. We could have that now.” You said and he smiled, looking at you warmly as he hugged you.


End file.
